


The Nightingale's Caretaker

by dreamyplus



Series: Drown Yourself in Amortentia [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Muggle Reader, Obsessive Behaviour, Possessive Behaviour, Protective Newt Scamander, Stalker, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyplus/pseuds/dreamyplus
Summary: When he had first met you, he found you to be so precious and rare, so... damaged and misunderstood by the cold world. So inviting was he to contort his tepid crush into a sickly obsession.This time, he simply couldn't hold himself back in expressing how the world had been mistreating you, how much better he could care for you and how happy you would be with him. He had to have you.He had to show you how much happier you would be under his care.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Reader, Obsessive Newt Scamander/Reader, Yandere Newt Scamander/Reader
Series: Drown Yourself in Amortentia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061798
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	The Nightingale's Caretaker

He had been waiting for so long. He had been trying so hard and finally, he simply could not wait anymore.

You were so severely precious, he always thought. He had to protect you from everything, lest even a scratch appeared on your body.

Ultimately, that's what was driving him mad. The thought that misfortune may riddle on you and you did not seek him for help; that you would, maybe, even rely on somebody else... In this state, you didn't even know him and that chewed away at his flesh.

This time, he watched you until an icy night befell whilst you were out on the streets and he could not control himself for any longer. He began to approach you.

He knew he could take such better care of you. He knew he could even warm you much better than the clothes you clung so tightly onto.

You turned around at the sound of his approaching footsteps.

He spoke to you in a mild voice, "So sorry... but do you have a moment?"

"Oh um..."

Naturally, of course, you were cautious. You were such a clever darling, he nearly let a proud smile slip through.

"Is there something you need..?"

Oh, you seemed so frightened and alarmed. He couldn't resist bringing you into his arms. The temptation was much too alive; pumping all too wildly in his body.

"It's alright," he soothed. "It's alright..." You struggled to push him away, as was with most of his prior attempts.

It was a natural process, even if you were to harm him in doing so. However, with the upper-hand of magic, he knew you'd find yourself unable to resist him as he paved for you to enter his suitcase. In the moment, there was nothing more alluring to you, then as he placed his hand over yours and guided you inside, he embraced you and stroked your head with gentle glee.

"You'll be so much happier here..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of test idea story so please let me know if you like it and/or want me to continue!


End file.
